Kelsey Asagi
Kelsey Asagi is a supporting protagonist in Storymasterb's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits, serving as an ally to the main protagonist, Julian Mikuro. A kind, faithful young woman, she possesses a streak of courage and determination which leads her to attempt to gain a D-Wheel license so she can join her friends in their crusade against Neo Domino's criminals. Personality Kelsey is generally kind and charismatic, getting along well with most people. She has respect for authority, usually using the titles of superior members of society (such as Security officers) when talking to them or mentioning them in conversations. However, she is not entirely submissive, with a courageous, determined side which leads her to pursue her dreams with unflinching tenacity and spirit, as shown by her efforts to gain a D-Wheel license in order to ride alongside her friends against criminals. Description Kelsey is a slender young woman of middling height, with long chestnut-brown hair and deep cobalt eyes, her skin tanned due to years in the sunny Tops district. She normally wears a white sleeveless shirt and jeans under a grey jacket, but when on her D-Wheel she usually wears a white Riding Suit trimmed in black and a white helmet with a crimson visor. Her Duel Disk is of a standard design, white with black gems set into it, and her D-Wheel is white with black trim. Decks Kelsey runs an [[w:c:YuGiOh:Genex Ally|'Ally Genex']] deck, focusing around DARK Machine-Type monsters with effects relating to monster Attributes. She tends to use cards which can change Attributes in order to work better with her monsters, such as DNA Transplant and Homunculus the Alchemic Being, as well as Machine support cards like Limiter Removal. Her overall strategy usually involves Synchro Summoning her Ally Genex Synchros, Ally Genex Triarm, Ally Genex Triforce and Ally Genex Accel, and using their effects to devastate her opponent. Summon Chants "Judgment brought with earth, fire and light, the trinity of courage, power and wisdom lights the path of a hero of justice! Now, count up your sins! Synchro Summon! Accelerate, Ally Genex Triforce!" Triva *Kelsey's last name comes from the ''Digimon Tamers'' character, Nami Asaji. This is due to the fact that of the six Digimon anime series, Tamers is Storymasterb's personal favorite, owing to its darker tone, increased use of the human world and the mechanic of Biomerge Digivolution, primarily. Nami Asagi's physical appearance also has some influence on Kelsey, as both have dark brown hair. *The "Now, count up your sins!" phrase used in Kelsey's Summon Chants is a reference to Kamen Rider W, in particular its main character, Kamen Rider Double , who uses it as his catchphrase, though it is sometimes rendered as "Now, count up your crimes!" due to the nature of the Japanese language. Its use in all of Kelsey's chants is also a reference to Yusei Fudo, the protagonist of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'', who uses the phrase "Become the path its light shines upon!" as the second line of all of his Summon Chants. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists